The skin of the urogenital tract and the urogenital mucus membranes of a healthy woman host a specific flora of beneficial and/or commensal microorganisms, such as various species of Lactobacillus. However, the urogenital tract can also be colonised by disease-causing microorganisms. The colonisation of unwanted microorgansims can be a result of sexual transmission, it can occur spontaneously or it can be the result of a disturbed normal microbial flora. The latter is, for instance, known to happen after certain antibiotic therapies.
Thus, the microbial flora of the female urogenital tract, such as in the vagina, may be disturbed and altered by a microbial infection, such as yeast (Candida albinancs), Trichomonas vaginalis, Neisseria gonorrhoeae, and Chlamydia trachomatis, and bacterial vaginosis (caracterized by increased prevalence of Gardnerella vaginalis and Mobiluncus), an antibiotic treatment or other often complex causes.
During menstruation and sexual intercourse, the pH in the vagina is increased by the addition of blood and sperm, respectively. These fluids contain a lot of proteins, which may be digested by bacteria (e g Gardnerella vagnalis and Mobiluncus), which might establish in the vagina under conditions of increased pH. Degradation products, such as amines (e g putrescine and cadacerine) are then produced. At increased pH, these amines become volatile and present a “fishy” odour. Additionally, these women often have complaints of increased vaginal discharge and irritation. This condition is called bacterial vaginosis (BV), and is the most common condition associated with irritation and increased amount of odorous vaginal discharge (see Morris, M; Nicoll, A; Simms, I; Wilson, J; Catchpole, M, Bacterial vaginosis: A public health review, British Journal of Obstetrics and Gynaecology, 108(5):439-450, May 2001).
Bacterial vaginosis is believed to be the result of displaced vaginal lactic acid producing bacteria which are replace by a range of unwanted species such as Gardnerella vaginalis, Bacterioides, Mobiluncus, Prevotella bivia, and Mycoplasma hominis. 
It is known that lactic acid producing bacteria of the Lactobacillus strain dominate the flora of healthy women, and that most of these Lactobacillus bacteria have an ability to sustain the growth and reduce the pathogenicity of many uropathogens.
It is also known that the antagonistic properties of Lactobacillus and other lactic acid producing bacteria against pathogens are at least partially denoted by their ability of producing different so called antimetabolites, such as lactic acid, hydrogen peroxide, bacteriocins, etc.
Prior art describe formulations, such as suspensions, suppositories and gelatine capsules, comprising viable lactic acid producing bacteria. Such formulations are for instance disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,463 and WO 9 309 793.
Furthermore, it is known to impregnate absorbent articles, such as tampons and sanitary napkins, with lactic acid producing bacteria for the purpose of preserving a normal flora of microorganisms in the urogenital tract of women, and thereby preventing urogenital infections, or regenerating a normal flora of microorganisms in the urogenital tract of women. Such a product is disclosed in EP 0 594 628.
An absorbing sanitary article comprising lactic acid producing bacteria is also disclosed in SE 8 505 491.
However, an applicable process for industrial production of such a product has not been described in prior art.
From WO 9 917 813 it is known, in a laboratory scale, to spray an aqueous bacteria suspension onto a sanitary napkin with a subsequent drying step.
EP 0 594 628 describes application of bacteria to a sanitary article by coating the sanitary article with a bacteria suspension or by dipping the article in such a suspension. The suspension consists of bacteria suspended in a carrier. The only mentioned purpose of this carrier is that it acts as an adhesive between the bacteria and the sanitary article.
Nevertheless, during an industrial manufacturing process, the bacteria are exposed to very extreme conditions, which are generally not comparable to laboratory conditions. To obtain an operating product, it is of crucial importance that a major part of the bacteria survive these manufacturing conditions, and that the absorbing sanitary article may be stored for a long time, i.e. a long shelf life for the bacteria in the sanitary article is achieved. Since bacteria are sensitive to, for instance, moisture, temperature, oxidation, and mechanical influence, these above-mentioned objects are not easy assignments to solve.